


Do Anything

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: (not graphic but interrogation techniques aren't nice), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Reunions, Auri is such a badass and i love her, Escape Attempts, Everyone is Okay in The End, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Left Behind - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide Attempt, Violence, angsty confessions and first kisses, it's not quite as bad as it sounds, or implied suicide attempt, they got captured by the GIA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Captured by the GIA, it seems there's no way out. Not for everyone at least. No one wants to be the one to stay but you know it has to be you. Maybe if they get out of this, they'll come back for you one day but it's not hopeful.





	1. No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> The implied torture stuff is specifically like the way they do in movies in bad guy interrogations, like being beaten or having bones broken and stuff. It's not anything sadistic or done for some perverse fun. I wasn't entirely sure how to tag but went with potential overkill coupled with this note just to be on the safe side.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Finian said into the silence when the cell door slammed shut on us.

“No shit, Fin.” I rolled my eyes at him. That was the understatement of the century, the only way it could possibly have gone worse is if the GIA had shot us on sight. Although, I might very well change my mind on that.

“That’s not helping, guys,” Scarlett sighed. “Give him a minute,” she nodded towards her brother, “he’ll think of something.”

I looked over at Tyler and sure enough he was deep in thought. Usually I wouldn’t doubt Tyler getting us out of a sticky situation for a second but this was dire and I couldn’t imagine any way we could possibly make it out of this alive. But of course he was going to prove me wrong.

“I’ve got an idea,” he finally said after another couple of minutes. “But someone will have to stay behind.” He didn’t look happy about it but it sounded like great news to me, even if I wouldn’t be getting out. And it would be me who stayed. Logically it made the most sense and I wasn’t going to let any of my friends be stuck here.

“Okay, tell us.” As he explained, I felt my heart sink. It was going to be nearly impossible to pull off and incredibly risky. But with Tyler leading the squad, they might have a chance. Everyone was silent when he finished.

“So who’s staying behind?” Auri finally asked.

“I am,” Tyler and I said at the same time. He whipped his head round to me. “You’re not staying behind (Y/N), I am.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Tyler. You have to get out of here and I’m the obvious choice to stay.” I smiled weakly at him. “Believe me, I don’t like it either. But if someone has to stay then it has to be me.”

“No. It doesn’t.” He stared me down, something in his eyes telling me not to argue, but I wasn’t going to back down on this, Alpha or not. The squad needed him to lead them and_ I_ needed him safe. He had to go.

“Tyler, please, just think about this logically. You need Cat to pilot, Kal for combat, Fin and Zila for science and tech none of the rest of us can do, and Scarlett for negotiating. We can’t leave Auri so that just leaves the two of us. You’re our leader, we need you to lead. I’m the extra person here, you don’t need me.”

“I’ll always need you,” he said quietly, eyes softening. And I almost gave in but I’d never forgive myself if I left him here.

“Tyler-”

“You could lead them. I know you could.”

I shook my head. “Not as well as you.”

“It should be my responsibility.”

“You have bigger responsibilities than this. I’m doing this for you. No arguments.“

"If I may interject,” Kal said. “With a situation such as this we must think from a purely logical and tactical perspective. There is simply no other way to make a decision and so I must agree with (Y/N) on this matter. Think as a leader, not as a friend and you will see it is true.” I wanted to hug Kal for backing me up, maybe Tyler would come around if the others all agreed. And though no one looked happy about it, they didn’t voice any disagreement so hopefully that would be it. Tyler still didn’t say a word. I shuffled across the floor to him and grabbed his hands.

“You know we’re right Tyler. Please, let me do this.” He held my gaze for a few more moments and I could see him desperately trying to figure out another plan or some other argument but there was nothing.

“We’ll come back for you,” he promised and I smiled in relief - he’d finally agreed. I wasn’t going to let him come back for me though. Not when it was another unnecessary risk. Not when the GIA might kill me the second they got away anyway. Not when I was considering making sure of that.

“Okay, let’s do it then.”

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch and we got out of the cell without raising any alarms. Tyler and Scarlett stole the uniforms from the guards we knocked out and went back into the cell to change quickly. Tyler seemed just a little too happy to be getting this plan done now though. I pulled Kal aside while he was out of ear shot.

“I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it you require (Y/N)?” He asked, concern creasing his brow.

“I think, when it comes to it, Tyler is gonna try to stay behind. I need you to make sure he gets out of here.”

“You have my word.”

“Thank you.” I paused and thought about the other favour I wanted to ask. I wasn’t sure he’d agree but he was my best chance so I had to try. “What do you think they’ll do to me when you get away?”

“I’m not sure, but I can’t imagine it will be pleasant.” He looked grave and pitying and my stomach dropped.

“I thought so. I have another favour to ask, then.”

“Whatever you need.”

“Tell me how to end it before they can get to me.” He sucked in a shocked breath and his eyes darted about nervously.

“(Y/N), I can’t-”

“Please Kal. I’d rather end it myself than let them do it.”

“We’ll come back for you. Tyler will make sure-”

“I don’t want him to. It’s too big a risk.

“I’m sorry, I will not help you. Not with this.” His tone brokered no argument so I dropped it. Tyler walked up behind me just seconds later.

“Something the matter?” he questioned, brow furrowing at the startled and slightly guilty expression I knew was probably on my face.

“No. Everything’s fine.” I tried to make my smile reassuring but didn’t do a very good job at it. Luckily there wasn’t time for Tyler to probe further. He simply handed me a disruptor pistol and turned to address the team.

“Okay, let’s move out.”

I kept expecting the plan to fail at any moment and for all of us to meet untimely ends but somehow we managed. Not without a few injuries though. The docking bay doors sealed shut and Zila messed with the controls enough to buy us about 5 minutes, maybe more, maybe less. Muffled shots echoed across the empty - well, now empty thanks to Kal - bay and I tried to push away the knowledge that soon enough one of them would likely be for me rather than the door.

Scarlett was practically a dead-weight as she leaned into my side, stumbling and dripping blood, as I helped her up to the control deck, Cat and Tyler helping Finian just a few steps behind. I helped her into her seat and pressed her hand over the wound. There wasn’t time for medical aid yet.

“Good luck,” I whispered to her. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“We’ll come back for you as soon as we can,” she replied, tears shining in her eyes. I shook my head and smiled sadly. She understood. The tears fell and she pulled me into a one armed hug.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” I whispered as I finally pulled away, wishing desperately that I could say goodbye to everyone properly. I hugged the others quickly saving Auri and Tyler for last. Tyler all but refused to let go until I reminded him of the overwhelming time pressure.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

“It’s okay.” Turning to Auri I added, “give ‘em hell for me.” She, like Scarlett, understood what I wouldn’t say outright, but with tears in her eyes, promised to do what I asked. I turned and left without another word.

A hand grabbed my wrist just as I stepped onto the docking ramp and I was spun around into Tyler’s arms. His lips crashed down onto mine and he kissed me hard and desperate. It didn’t last long, both of us far too aware of how little time we had left, but the surprise and intensity left me breathless.

“I really am sorry about this,” he said and before I could process the meaning in his words he shoved me back into the ship and jumped off the ramp, pressing the button to shut it on his way. I tripped and banged my head on the wall. Through the pain I managed to yell for Kal and he came running, immediately clocking the problem. He stopped the ramp’s progress and ran for Tyler as I stumbled to my feet and back into the docking bay.

“Let go of me, Kal!” Tyler yelled. “I’m staying behind! Let go! That’s an order!” Kal, thankfully, wasn’t phased.

“I’m sorry sir, but I made (Y/N) a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“Thank you,” I said as I passed Kal on his way back.

“(Y/N), please. Let me take your place. I can’t lose you,” Tyler begged as Kal hauled him away. My heart broke at the pain in his eyes but I couldn’t let him stay here. I’d do anything for Tyler but I couldn’t leave him behind.

“I’m sorry, Tyler.” I said it softly and he was almost too far away to hear but I saw the words register as Kal finally got him aboard again. The ramp retracted but Tyler didn’t move away as I released the docking clamps and Cat started to launch. 

With a hiss that made my heart race the docking bay doors slid open. The deafening roar of a hundred disruptor gun shots followed but they made no dent in the Longbow. They turned their aim on me and I heard a scream from the ship but paid it no mind, keying in the final stroke to disable the battle cruiser’s defenses long enough for the squad to get away. I looked up at Tyler then.

“I love you.” If this would be the last time I spoke to him, I had to say it. Even if he couldn’t hear or say it back. I blindly felt for the pistol on the control panel in front of me and raised it with a shaking hand. He was still close enough for me to see him clock the action and his yell was all that remained when Cat blasted the ship away in the next second.

I heard a commotion behind me as I turned the pistol on myself, surprised none of them had done it themselves yet. A crack and splitting pain through my skull and the world went black. 

* * *

_I slumped in Kal’s arms, crying and screaming and not caring if the behaviour was unbefitting of a leader. She was gone, maybe for good. I didn’t know. We were gone before I could see if she managed it. I almost wondered which way was worse. _

_She was going to suffer, I knew it in my heart, it’s why I’d tried to take her place. I couldn’t bear the thought of what they might do to her and now I had no way to stop it. _

_I was only vaguely aware of Kal leading me back to the control deck and depositing me on the couch. I ignored the concerned looks from my team, not even bothering, for once, to put on a brave face for everyone else. I couldn’t. Not after that. I didn’t know how to go on without her. Almost didn’t want to._

_Eventually to squad went back to what they were doing, Scarlett probably telling them not to bother me for a while. A small part of me managed to be thankful for that but the rest was washed in grief. I shut down. They could manage without me for a bit. I wouldn’t be much help now anyway. (Y/N) was gone. Gone, gone, gone… It was all my fault._


	2. The Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... yeah... this was supposed to be the end but I got carried away writing so there's 2 more chapters now.
> 
> I'd just like to say. From the bottom of my heart. My bad

“Get up.” I didn’t. I could, just barely, but it wouldn’t make a difference if I followed their orders or not. That was just one of the things I’d learned in the past month. At least, I thought it was a month. It could have been longer, it could have been less. Keeping track of time was tough and not exactly a priority most of the time. 

“Did you hear me? Move.” A disruptor rifle jabbed into my ribs and I had to bite back a scream when pain flared through my side. Most of my ribs had been broken for at least a week and a half. That was the last time they’d tried to get me to talk. They’d mostly left me alone since then, only letting me out of this room occasionally to shower which was surprisingly nice of them. I’d thought it was some new torture the first time but so far it hadn’t been. 

The pain eased slightly and I turned my head to look at the TDF agent who was standing over me. She looked bored. I hated her more for it. It’s one thing to be an asshole and deliberately hurt someone, but being bored by my pain and misery? Fuck. Her. 

“Come on. Don’t you want to see your boyfriend?” The sudden panic I felt must have shown on my face. She smiled. A sadistic smile that made my heart clench, but still a smile. I wasn’t sure I didn’t prefer the boredom. “Get up.”

I did this time.

“Where is he? What have you done to him?” I couldn’t help but ask, my voice scratchy and hoarse from disuse and screaming. That landed me with a blow to the stomach and I had to fight the urge to throw up as I doubled over in pain. It took several long moments before I could stand upright again. I glared at her but she didn’t seem bothered in the slightest and simply walked towards the door, beckoning for me to follow.

“I thought you’d have learned by now not to ask questions.” And I had. But just the mention of Tyler had rendered everything else unimportant, even my own pain. Every step forward was still agonising but I pushed it aside. Tyler was here, or he was close at least. Was that good or bad? Was he okay? Had the TDF caught the whole squad? Was he going to suffer now even after I’d tried to spare him from it? Or were they just going to kill us all now? Too many questions. Too many horrible possibilities I didn’t want to contemplate but couldn’t stop dwelling on. There didn’t seem to be any scenario in which seeing Tyler again right now was good.

I didn’t pay attention to where we were going, all of my focus was on putting one foot in front of the other and staying upright. The woman in front of me stopped abruptly and I almost crashed straight into her. Looking up, I saw that we were in front of one of the grav-lifts. That was odd. Everywhere they’d taken me since I got here was on this deck.

The doors opened and she shoved me inside where another agent was waiting. My heart hammered in my chest and I started shaking on instinct. This was one of the guys who had given me most of my injuries. The one who’d got a bit too enthusiastic and almost killed me. I was actually thankful when little miss bored followed me inside. She was awful too but I felt safer with her there. Maker, what had my life become?

It only took about 10 seconds for us to reach the right deck but it felt like years with that agent so close by. As the girl who’d come to get me stepped out, I saw where we were. The place my nightmare had begun. The docking bay. 

_ “I love you,” I said, looking up at Tyler, so nearly safe on the Longbow. I knew he couldn’t hear or say it back but I needed to say it anyway. I blindly felt for the pistol on the control panel in front of me and raised it with a shaking hand. He was still close enough for me to see him clock the action and his yell was all that remained when Cat blasted the ship away in the next second. _

_ I heard a commotion behind me as I turned the pistol on myself, surprised none of them had done it themselves yet. A crack and splitting pain through my skull and the world went black.  _

_ I woke up with several sets of hands on me, dragging me up none too gently. Someone had hit me. My shot missed. I was still alive. I wanted to scream but it was all I could do to stay conscious. _

_ “Put her in a cell and someone get our weapons online and restart the engines!” There was yelling all around and it felt like receiving blows to the head again and again and again as I was dragged away. I knew whatever came next wasn’t going to be good but I couldn’t help feeling some grim satisfaction. Zila and I had done our jobs well. They weren’t going to be able to shoot or give chase anytime soon. The squad would be safe. Tyler would be safe. That was all that mattered. _

_ The further we walked, the quieter it got. My pounding head was glad of it but my stomach dropped as the high of successfully saving my friends wore off. All that was left in its wake was fear and dread. I had no way out this time. I’d missed my chance. They weren’t going to let me die, not for a while at least, or they’d have killed me then and there on the docking bay. No, this, this was going to be much worse. _

I tried to pull myself from my reverie there but couldn’t. The memories wouldn’t stop coming. They weren’t clear, just quick flashes steeped in pain and fear that resurfaced now. I could feel every moment of pain, every injury inflicted - the ones that had healed and the ones I was left to suffer through now. No medical attention for prisoners of war. Who knew just how badly I was really messed up now, how many bones were trying to heal in the wrong place. If I ever did get out of this place, I knew the nightmare wouldn’t end there. Even if I could keep the memories at bay, my body would be a constant reminder of it all. In that first week, I’d dreamed and allowed myself to hope I might survive and get out one day but as the days wore on, those dreams had shattered and my hopes diminished. Now I only dreamed of oblivion. Once, that had been a curse, now, it only felt like a blessing.

The agents brought me over to a small ship. A ground to orbit shuttle. I was getting off this ship. What the  _ fuck  _ was going on?

“Where are we going?” I asked as I sat down and buckled up, only remembering a second too late what happened when I asked questions. I braced myself for a blow but none came. Opening my eyes I saw little miss bored smirking at me. Enjoying my fear. Maker, I fucking hated her so much. 

“We’re going to see your boyfriend.” She’d enjoyed tormenting me with mentions of Tyler since this all started and I’d stopped trying to correct her on our relationship. There wasn’t any point. They’d all heard me say I loved him and that was enough to deem him a worthy subject in the psychological torment. It was one of her favourite plays and the one I hated most. I could handle the physical pain but thinking about him hurt more than anything else. 

“He’s got something we want,” she continued. “And we’ve got something  _ he  _ wants back.”  _ Oh.  _ Oh  _ no. _

I knew even without the very deliberate look she gave me what she meant. He wanted  _ me _ . And there was only one thing the TDF and GIA wanted enough to set me free. Auri. Tyler was going to give them the very thing they wanted, the only thing that could stop the Ra’haam, just to get me back. If I wasn’t so horrified at the implications of it, I would have been touched at how much he was willing to risk for me. Even despite that, my heart clenched painfully. If Tyler was willing to do something this reckless, he must have been hurt  _ bad _ . I hated it but I was going to have to hurt him more. I couldn’t let him do this. My life wasn’t worth the entire galaxy. He’d understand eventually.

The shuttle engines started up. I didn’t have long to think of a plan. Trying to do so proved incredibly difficult. My head had been in a constantly fuzzy state for weeks now and I hadn’t been making any real effort to make it work properly. Even if I could, the less aware I could be, the better. I did manage one clear thought though. If I was going to stop this, I’d have to die. Reasoning with either side would never work. But how to do it?

Every agent around me had a disruptor pistol but buckled in and surrounded as I was, I’d never be able to steal one, let alone use it. They needed me alive now so I couldn’t even hope one of them might shoot me themselves. Causing the ship to crash somehow was out of the question for the same reason. I had nothing to hand that could do any real damage and the second I even reached for the buckle, one of them would just knock me out. I’d have to do something after we landed. Then at least I’d have less restriction and far more options. I couldn’t plan now, I didn’t know the variables, but there was sure to be something I could do. It was just a shame I couldn’t take little miss bored and the over-enthusiastic asshole with me. Maybe Tyler could do something about that. And maybe having to wait was for the best. Maybe then I’d at least get to see Tyler one last time.

The journey only took a couple of minutes and the sudden force of real gravity pressing down on me again when we landed was something else. I never thought I’d miss it. Sure it made my body feel heavier than it had in a while - I guessed the force was stronger on this particular planet, but it made me feel alive for the first time in a month. This was something real, something as yet unruined by the nightmare my life had become.

Stepping out of the shuttle, my heart sank. We were at what would usually be a fairly busy spaceport from the looks of it. Not today though. The TDF had completely cleared it out and secured the area for at least a mile on all sides. It was absolutely  _ packed _ with troops, all of them armed to the teeth and on high alert. I had a moment of pride and satisfaction at just how much they felt was necessary to go up against 7 teenagers. But then I looked harder and worry started to creep back in.

There were multiple ships running though stationary and more patrolling the skies. From the particular whirr coming from them, I could tell their weapons systems were primed. Ground defences capable of taking out an entire battle cruiser sat along the perimeter and there was no way those would normally be at a spaceport like this. And to top it all off, the GIA themselves were here, a lot of them. Obviously the GIA were in control of all this and everything that happened to me in the last month, but none had shown their faces since Octavia, the TDF doing their dirty work for them instead. But they were here now and that could not be good. I was starting to wonder just what exactly their deal with Tyler entailed and whether any of us were going to get out of this alive. It seemed less and less likely by the second. Would the Longbow even make it to the ground, or would they just shoot them out of the sky and finish me off right after?

An agent holding a uniglass broke from what looked like the command crowd and walked towards me. As she drew closer, I saw a hologram beaming from it and recognised Tyler immediately. I nearly wept at the sight and it wasn’t even really him, just a light rendering that could never hope to do justice to the real thing.

“See for yourself,” the girl said and turned the uniglass to face me. I did cry then. The moment Tyler’s eyes registered me and the leader mask dropped, the tears started pouring out.

“(Y/N),” he breathed out as if he really couldn’t believe it was me. I knew how he felt.

“Like we said, she is alive and present. We’ve held up our end of the deal, now show us the girl.” I could tell Tyler wasn’t listening to a word she’d just said but her words snapped me back to the grim reality.

“Tyler, don’t do this,” I begged frantically. It might be my only chance to save him now. “It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it. Please don’t do this. Just turn around and leave while you still ca-” Something hard cracked into my ribs and cut my words off with a pained gasp. I fell to me knees in agony, struggling to breathe through the stabbing in my chest. Tyler’s yells registered dimly through the haze but they were getting fainter as the agent walked away again.

It was just as I finally got my breath back that I heard the loud hum of a ship coming in to land. I knew it was the Longbow but couldn’t bring myself to look up just yet. Maybe if I didn’t, it wouldn’t be real. At least they’d been allowed to land safely. But that raised more worries than it eased.

Who knew how much the TDF was in on here and how much the GIA wasn’t telling them. Maybe they didn’t know much and were being true to their word. Maybe  _ they _ didn’t see any reason to kill us all but the GIA certainly did. So why weren’t they? Was it something to do with Auri? Were they going to try and use her for something? Not a single possibility seemed remotely good.

A hiss finally drew my attention up. The Longbow’s airlock opened and the ramp extended. I barely heard it all over the pounding of my heart. Tyler was there. So close and yet so far away.

Five of them filed out. Tyler leading followed closely by his sister, Zila, Auri, and Kal bringing up the rear. They were all grim-faced, determined set to their jaws, murderous glints in their eyes.

They fanned out a few feet in front of the ship and Scarlett stepped forward. The lead TDF agent stepped forward too and the loudest silence I’d ever heard swept across the area. Not a single cough or rustle of fabric broke it. It was the eye of a storm, one that was sure to leave nothing but devastation in its wake when it finally hit. 

Scarlett started talking but I didn’t pay attention. I couldn’t look away from Tyler, pleading desperately with my eyes for him to stop this now before it was too late. His eyes were locked on me too but he made no move to stop anything that was happening, ignoring my pleas and looking as though he was holding himself back from killing every agent that stood between us.

The silence returned and I ripped my eyes away to see Kal stepping forward with Auri beside him. That struck me as odd. I was surprised enough that Kal had even allowed them to consider this exchange but that he was willingly walking Auri towards her doom? That made no sense. I’d seen enough of them that I knew Kal would never allow anything to hurt her, so why was he doing this? Maybe she’d talked him round. She’d be the only one that could after all and Kal could shove down his feelings when the situation called for it. I didn’t think this was one of those situations though.

They took another step and an agent I hadn’t had the pleasure of being acquainted with before grabbed my arm and started forcing me forward. I couldn’t let this happen. I had to do something now. It was my last chance.

With what little strength I could muster, I lunged for the pistol holstered at the agent’s hip and by some miracle, managed to get it in my hand. But that was where my luck ran out. I’d used just about everything to do that and it was all too easy for them to knock it from my grasp and swing an almost debilitating punch into my stomach. I heard Tyler yelling, rage and fear in his voice, but didn’t register the words. I was too busy trying not to throw up and keep walking as the agent proceeded to shove me forward. 

The walk felt like an eternity as dread and defeat settled heavily in my gut. There was nothing I could do. I’d done everything to try and keep my squad safe and out of the TDF's clutches, to do what little I could to make sure the galaxy survived, but it wasn’t enough. I’d failed.

We stopped a foot in front of Kal and Auri and I couldn’t help crying as I looked at her. She shouldn’t have to do this. 

“Please, don’t…” I tried but Auri just smiled slightly, comfortingly. She didn’t look scared. I thought she probably should. She took my hand and squeezed gently.

“It’s okay. Trust us.”


	3. Let Go

I stared blankly out the window of the control deck, not really seeing any of the stars or anything much at all. The stars seemed dim now anyway. The beauty that used to mesmerise me as a child, diminished. They felt wrong. Everything did now. 

It had been just over a month since we’d lost her and every day the loss seemed to weigh on me more. I hadn’t given up hope though. Not completely. She might already be dead but until I knew for sure, I wasn’t going to stop fighting to get her back. None of us were . 

That’s what we’d been doing for the past few weeks. Laying low, planning, preparing, training in between figuring out how to save the damn galaxy. It helped. Took my mind off what might be happening to her and the nagging feeling of guilt for failing her. She’d wanted to be the one that stayed, demanded it even, but I’d promised myself when she joined our mission that I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. I’d failed. The weight of that threatened to crush me if I didn’t keep busy. I only let myself think about it in these quiet times when I kept watch while everyone slept. I could never sleep anymore.

So I spent nights thinking about her, about those last moments. When I’d kissed her, when she’d stayed behind anyway, when she’d cried and told me she was sorry, and when she’d told me she loved me. She probably thought I hadn’t heard but I did, her words somehow carried safely through the shouting and disruptor fire. She might have died without knowing I felt the same. It tore my heart to shreds.

I let myself dwell on happier memories too. They were the only thing that kept me sane in those long silent stretches, alone in the night. Her smile, the hugs she gave whenever she got excited, the first time we’d piloted together, the nights when she snuck into my room and talked about the future until she fell asleep in my bed, taking her to the beach when we had shore leave, late night study sessions when everything softened and she fought to stay awake and help me, being dragged to a karaoke night and seeing her so happy and carefree while she belted out some cheesy pop song. All of it tucked away in my heart. Things I worried I might never have again. I’d give up everything just to see her smile one more time. I’d burn the galaxy to the ground to have her here, rolling her eyes and calling me a dramatic idiot.

Two bleeps and a flashing yellow light drew my eyes over to the control panel, frown settling on my face. An incoming transmission. I walked over and hit the button to answer. A woman in TDF uniform filled the holographic display. Not good.

“Legionnaire Jones,” she said by way of greeting.

“What do you want?” I asked through gritted teeth. Even the sight of the uniform had my blood boiling.

“I am Lieutenant Croft with Terran Defence Force squadron Sigma-Ra-”

“I don’t care who you are. What do you want?” I couldn’t see any reason for a call. If they were close enough to hail us, surely they’d just fly over and shoot at us until we were nothing more than little pieces of flesh and scrap metal floating around in the void.

“We want to offer you a trade. You left something behind when you escaped Colonel Wymack’s custody and we think you might want it back.” A surveillance image flashed up on the screen and it took me a moment to process what I was seeing. It hit me like a physical blow. (Y/N). Clearly injured, locked in a cell, but _ alive _. 

“What have you done to her?” I had to fight to keep my voice steady.

“Nothing she won’t eventually recover from. Provided you agree to our deal that is. Hand over Aurora O’Malley and she’s yours.”

“What are your terms?”

“In one week’s time, come to the Sincastri spaceport at 0900 hours galactic standard. Come with your entire squad. Two of you may remain on your ship, the rest will escort Aurora out and one of you may come forward to make the hand-off. We will give you Legionnaire (L/N) alive. Should you try anything we will terminate her immediately.”

“Understood.”

“Do we have an agreement then?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We shall see you in one week Legionnaire.” And she cut off the call. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts again. We had a chance to get her back. The GIA would probably be there and one or both agencies would likely try to double cross us but it didn’t matter. We’d figure out a way to get us all out of this alive and safe, I knew we would. 

(Y/N) would say it was a risk, one we shouldn’t take. She’d say not to do it, that her life wasn’t worth it, and maybe to an uncaring authority she’d be right. But not to me. Not to us. We could do this and we would. We were getting her back.

“Guys,” I said over the ship-wide comms channel. “Get to the control deck _ now _. We’ve got work to do.”

* * *

I worked to keep my breathing steady and my mind clear as we came in to land. No one failed to notice the extra ships both in orbit and patrolling the port from 100ft up as we entered the atmosphere. We were right to be wary. They were clearly prepared to shoot us down if we tried anything. Probably even if we didn’t. Well, they were in for a surprise.

We’d spent the past week planning and training every hour of the day for this. Kal and Zila had even come to do recon on the area to better plan our getaway and plant a few strategically placed explosives that would hopefully give us a fighting chance. Auri had been practising to within an inch of her life, pushing and stretching the limits of her power further and further. She was in complete control now and what she could do was truly terrifying. So long as we kept her alive to do her thing, we could do this. It was the only reason Kal wasn’t throwing a Syldrathi fit at having her walk into so much danger practically alone. 

We touched down and Cat lowered the engines to an idle hum. I looked out the window. A sea of TDF uniforms filled my vision. They weren’t taking any chances.

“Everyone ready?” I asked. Grim faces and tight nods answered me. “Let’s do this.”

Scar, Zila, Auri, and Kal followed me off the ship and the silence out our arrival was deafening. My eyes scanned the crowd, who all looked ready to kil,l and finally found her. Our eyes met and nothing else existed anymore.

She looked terrified, beaten and weak, her eyes pleading with me. To stop this. To leave her. To let the TDF kill her rather than give them Auri. I hated to disappoint her, but I couldn’t do what she wanted. I tried to silently tell her to trust us but I could tell it didn’t register and it was taking all my willpower to stand still and not run straight to her. I’d kill everyone that stood between us if it wasn’t a surefire way to get us both killed and the rest of the squad too. I had to stick to the plan. Get her to safety first. Then, oh then they would all get what was coming to them.

Scarlett and the TDF leader stopped talking and Kal started walking forward, Auri half a pace in front of him. Time to get ready. I cleared my mind, focusing on the task ahead, but then I saw (Y/N) going for the pistol of the agent who was trying to push her forward and my mind was a whirlwind of panic. I recognised the look in her eye and knew what she was trying to do. No. No no no. Not when we were so close to getting her back.

She wasn’t strong enough to manage the follow-through and relief momentarily flooded me when the pistol was knocked from her hand. The agent proceeded to punch her in the stomach and a yell of rage pierced the air. I barely recognised it as my own. Agony lined her face as she attempted to keep walking forward at the agent’s insistence. More than it should be. That lodged in my heart like a shard of glass. Yeah, that agent was going to die. I’d make sure of it.

With every clearly agonising step I felt my anger climb to new heights, my fingers itching with the need to reach for my pistol and start shooting. Once, I’d been hesitant to fire on our own people, but the TDF weren’t our people anymore. Not these ones at least. No following orders defence could let this slide.

Finally the two parties met in the middle. I could her (Y/N) trying to convince them not to go through with this but I could hear in her voice that she knew she was too late to stop it. Still it broke my heart how readily she was willing to give up her own life. It almost sounded like she truly wanted to die, not even for the good of the galaxy. Just to make it all end. She should never have been driven to feel that way. It should have been me there.

A moment later, Kal was leading her back to our side, quickly and quietly explaining as much of the plan as he could and urging her to move as fast as she could manage. We had to get her to safety before Auri could start her own job but every second wasted lowered our odds of success.

Finally, _ finally _ , she was standing in front of me and then without me even realising I’d moved, she was in my arms. She was back where she belonged. I cried the second I finally felt her against me. Here. Alive. Safe. Well, saf_er _. It finally felt like things might be okay. I never wanted it to end, never wanted to let her go again.

She was shaking, tears trickling out and soaking into my jacket as she clung to me like I might disappear If I let go. I didn’t plan to. I thought I might just die if I did. But then again, I might very well die if I didn’t. We weren’t out of the woods just yet. Still, I held onto her a little longer, it had to be convincing. At least, that was as good an excuse as any other.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry,” I whispered into her hair. She’d refused to give me the option to keep her safe but maybe if I’d done more, this never would have happened. I could have stopped it, should have stopped it, but I hadn’t been able to and I could never apologise enough for failing her. She shook her head against my chest.

“It’s okay. ‘S not your fault. I’m sorry,” she whispered back, her voice thick and scratchy.

“I love you.” She stilled and tilted her head up slightly, eyes shining, face awed. Had she really not believed I felt it too? After everything? 

I kissed her quickly, desperately wishing I could linger there but far too aware of how little time we had. Pulling away, I slid an arm around her shoulders and helped her to the ship.

“Stay on it this time okay?” A little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and struck me right in the gut. I’d been terrified I’d never get to see her smile again and seeing just a fraction of one gave me hope.

“I promise. Just please, don’t die.”

“Promise.” I kissed her again, I couldn’t help it. When I stepped back all hell broke loose behind me.


	4. When It's Over

I knew Tyler meant for me to go to the control deck where Cat and Fin were probably waiting but I couldn’t just leave him. I did do as he asked and stayed on the ship though, hovering by the airlock door and watching everything unfold. It felt so wrong not to go and help but I was in no condition to be anything but a hindrance right now. We’d all seen just how little use I’d be already. So I watched. Heart hammering as things got messy and the squad put their lives in danger yet again.

Auri was a sight to behold. She’d clearly been training a lot in the last month or so and was in total control of her frightening level of power. That would be why everyone had seemed so quietly confident. With Auri doing what she was, we really could get out of this alive. All of us this time.

As I watched, she turned 20 agents - TDF and GIA alike - into little more than piles of mush, barely pausing before pulling the weapons of half the force from their hands and turning them on their former owners. The disruptor fire that followed was deafening, the TDF and the squad firing on each other at once. After throwing a few more swaths of troops backwards, Auri made a run for it and it was honestly frightening. 

Her eye was still glowing as she directed her power to do something, what I couldn’t tell though, and raced towards me, face like a raging storm. I almost pitied the agents that had come up against her. Almost. But not really. They could all rot in hell.

The ship came alive beneath me as Auri reached the airlock and collapsed on the ground beside me, quickly turning to face the opening again. It was only then that I realised what she was doing as her power slipped away from her trip. She was holding back the disruptor blasts and keeping the ships grounded. All of them at once. Great Maker she was strong.

Tyler, Scarlett, Zila, and Kal piled into the airlock and Cat took off, not waiting to get it closed much like last time. It closed automatically at a certain altitude anyway. It slid shut and the decompression cycle ran. The moment it was done and the inner door slid open, Kal took off running with Auri in his arms, Tyler and Zila not far behind.

Scarlett helped me to my feet and threw my arm over her shoulder, half dragging me as we ran through the halls to the control deck. The chaos continued, more of an organised chaos this time though. Auri was situated at an auxiliary station, staring intently out of the window, eye still glowing fiercely. Was she ever going to run out of power? Tyler was helping Cat maneuver through the mass of ships firing on us, all the while frantically punching coordinates into the Nav systems. Kal and Zila were trying to return fire and actually hit something.

I slumped into the chair beside Auri that Scarlett led me over to. She helped me buckle up as I tried to figure out what it was Auri was doing now. My answer came soon enough when the battle cruiser I’d been captive on for the past month was torn in half. I gaped as Scarlett moved on and strapped Auri in too before heading to her own seat, I could kiss her right now. Now I’d never have to see that place again. Part of me wished that I could have destroyed it myself somehow but what mattered was that it was gone and with it, just about everyone who had hurt me.

“Everyone in?” Tyler asked, voice strained. A chorus of affirmations. “Cat, Auri, you ready?” They both nodded. “Alright. Punch it!”

The ship rocketed forward and I was pressed back into my seat. This ship had never moved so quickly, no ship I’d ever heard of had. I looked over to Auri. Her teeth were gritted, nails digging into the arms of her seat, blood trickling from her nose. _ She _was doing this. And from the looks of it, she was also ripping apart half the ships around us. 

We raced to the nearest foldgate. I knew this area. It should have taken at least 5 minutes. It didn’t even take 1.

The girls didn’t let up, Cat helping out by pushing the engines to the limits as we entered the fold. Colour faded away but Auri continued to shine like a beacon as she pushed us forward. My vision started to blur, the g-force becoming too much when added to the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins and the weak state of my body. It all faded away to nothing.

* * *

I woke up in pain in a bright room on a threadbare mattress. Panic surfaced instinctively. I was back in the cell, they’d come for me any moment. That week long reprieve was over. There was a hand gripping my own tightly and I instinctively jerked away, squeezing my eyes shut again and trying - and failing - to keep my breathing even.

“Shh, (Y/N), it’s okay. You’re okay.” That voice. I knew that voice. My heart started racing for a different reason.

“Tyler?” My voice sounded terrible and weak to my ears but it was loud enough for him to hear.

“Yeah. It’s me.” I heard him shift and felt the mattress dip beside me. I hesitantly opened my eyes again, worried that when I did, he wouldn’t really be there. He was. I let out a choked sob and threw myself into his arms, my body screaming in protest. Everything flooded back. Finally leaving the battle cruiser, getting to the spaceport, seeing Tyler, Auri destroying everything, speeding away into the fold. Then it went blank. I had no idea where we were now.

“Is everyone…”

“They’re fine. No one’s hurt.”

“You shouldn’t’ve...Shouldn't have come. You could have been killed.” As I said it, I started crying harder. He’d come for me. He’d come. For me.

“So could you.”

“Tyler-”

“(Y/N). There is nothing in this galaxy or any other that could have stopped me. I will _ always _come for you.”

“You’re an idiot,” I whispered into his shoulder as I held him closer.

“I’m not the one who volunteered to stay behind on an enemy ship.”

“I remember very clearly that you did.” He chuckled a little at that. “I’m glad it wasn’t you. I couldn’t bear it if it was you.”

“It _ should _ have been me.” I felt a tear drop onto my neck as his arms tightened around me and I gasped out in pain. He pulled back immediately, concern written in the lines of his face. I pulled him back though, not caring how much it hurt. Not being pressed against him for a second hurt more and I couldn’t stand that look on his face. “I’m so sorry,” he said softly, arms winding back around my waist.

“Don’t be. I’d do it all again if I had to.” His arms tightened again but he didn’t pull away when I hissed out a breath this time.

“Don’t you ever do something like that again. Promise me you won’t.” I hesitated for a moment. “Please.” And his voice was so broken I found myself agreeing.

“I promise.” I just hoped we never had to test that promise. I didn’t want to break it but I wouldn’t hesitate if it kept Tyler safe. I would do anything to keep him safe. “I love you,” I whispered as an afterthought. I suspected he might somehow have known I said it before but I needed him to hear it for sure. And I wanted to do it properly. Now the heat of the moment and the panic of imminent death was gone. Now there was nothing but the two of us, alone in a room on some far-off planet. There was space and time and no adrenaline to diminish the meaning behind the words.

“I love you too,” he replied. Such a simple declaration, but it was everything. The words settled in my heart and spread to every part of me. They changed everything but nothing at all.

He pulled back just enough to lean down and kiss me. It wasn’t the first time but I’d felt all the other kisses through pain and panic. Now though, now there was just him and the warm, steady press of his lips against mine. 

I could tell he was holding back, trying not to hurt me, but I didn’t care if he did. I wasn’t going to break. I needed to feel everything. Threading my fingers through his hair, I deepened the kiss and with only a little hesitation he started kissing me with the raw desperation of that first kiss. It was what I needed right now. There would be a time for softness and gentle touches later. And it wasn’t as if I couldn’t feel the love he was pouring into it. It was in every flick of his tongue, every touch of his hands, every beat of his pounding heart. My own actions were filled with it too.

In the back of my mind, I knew this wasn’t it. We still had the fight of our lives ahead of us, one we didn’t even know for sure we could win, and even if we did, everything it took would haunt us forever and we wouldn’t be the same people by the end of it. We already weren’t. But the end of everything wasn’t going anywhere. It could wait for us. The universe owed us that much. And one day, hopefully, it would owe us so much more. It was only fair we had this for now, I thought. And for once the universe seemed to agree.


End file.
